Anime chatroom
by GaaHinaxSasuHina
Summary: This is more than just the animes Naruto and Yu-gi-oh, but you can only have two categories, sorry. Also It may not be 't' but i'm saying it is. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

USERNAMES!

Yu-Gi-Oh:

BlueEyes: Seto Kaiba (Sai: -_-u, name is way over used…)

RedEyes: Joey Wheeler.

WineEyes: Mokuba Kaiba (Kit: are you making everyone's username be their eye color? Sai: No, Joey has honey brown eyes, not red.)

AngelicDemon: unknown.

BritishPrincess: Ryou Bakura

KingOfFairies: Bakura

Bugzs: Weevil Underwood.

DinoDude: Rex (Sai: I know his last name… ER: just can't spell it. Rex: -_-u)

Pharaoh: Yami

Friendship: Tea Gardener

DiceMan: Duke Devlin

MonkeyMan: Tristan Taylor

Fairies: Leon

Zigfried: Zigfried (Sai: Can't think of a good name for him….)

Zombies: Bonz

Naruto:

WeaselKing: Itachi Uchiha

FlameMaster: Sasuke Uchiha

EmotionLessDrawer: Sai

YoUtH: Might Guy

RamanFox: Naruto Uzumaki

ImmortalWineEyes: Hidan

WishICouldKillHidan: Kakuzu

TobiGoodBoy: Tobi AKA Madara Uchiha

DolphinSensei: Iruka Umino (Sai: I think I spelt that right…)

PervySage: Jiraiya

CherryBlossom: Sakura Haruno

CrazedWoman: Anko Mitarashi

Claws: Asuma Sarutobi

SandSensei: Baki

BBQ: Chouji Akimichi

Dei-Dei: Deidara

SandDemon: Gaara

InnocentAngel: Haku

ShyFlower: Hinata Hyuuga

NinjaInfoCards: Kabuto Yakushi

Scarecrow: Kakashi Hatake

InuBoy: Kiba Inuzuka

BoneFlower: Kimimaro

SharkNotFish: Kisame Hoshigaki

WeaponKiller: Matsuri

Destiny: Neji Hyuuga

SnakeMan: Orochimaru

YOUTH: Rock Lee

PuppetMaster: Sasori

PuppetMaster2: Kankuro

LazyClouds: Shikamaru Nara

BugBoy: Shino Aburame

FanGirl: Temari

10_10_weapon: Tenten

IWishICouldGoWhereYouHaveGone: Zabuza Momochi

BlackAndWhitePlant: Zetsu

Yu-Yu Hakusho

DragonOfTheDarknessFlame: Hiei

IceMadien: Yukina

RoseWhip: Kurama

Shu_Chan: Shuuchi (Kurama's little brother)

Bingo: Botan

PointyEars: Jin

IceMaster: Touro.

SeaDemon: Jury

FoxyAnnouncer: Koto

SpiritGun: Yusuke

Yusuke'sGirl: Kekio

SpiritSword: Kuwabara (SP)

InuYasha

Ka-Go-Me: Kagome

WorthLessHalfBreeds: Sesshomaru

Monk:

FoxyFox: Shippo

Inu: Inuyasha

Princess Princess

RedPrincess: Miko-chan

BluePrincess: Toro-Chan

YellowPrincess: Yuu-chan (Sai: YUU-CHAN RULES!)


	2. Chapter 2

~Ka-Go-Me has logged on~

~ WorthLessHalfBreeds has logged on~

~ DragonOfTheDarknessFlame has logged on~

~ Bingo has logged on~

~Shu_Chan has logged on~

~RoseWhip has logged on~

~ AngelicDemon has logged on~

Ka-Go-Me: WorthLessHalfBreeds, your Sesshomaru aren't you?

WorthLessHalfBreeds: Yes, stupid girl.

Bingo: Why is she stupid? *tilts head*

WorthLessHalfBreeds: because she's a human. *hisses*

AngelicDemon: So who are you guys?

Ka-Go-Me: I'm Kagome.

WorthLessHalfBreeds: This Sesshomaru already said his name.

DragonOfTheDarknessFlame: Hn

Bingo: I'm Botan

Shu_Chan: I'm Shuuchi

RoseWhip: I'm Shuuchi, too, and 'DragonOfTheDarknessFlame' is Hiei.

Bingo: So, who are you, 'AngelicDemon'?

AngelicDemon: I am me; I will not give you my name.

Shu_Chan: If you won't give us your name why did you ask ours?

AngelicDemon: *shrugs* seeing if knew any of you, and nope I don't.

Ka-Go-Me: YOU STUPID…

~Ka-Go-Me as been disconnected~

WorthLessHalfBreeds: YES! THE STUPID HUMAN IS GONE!

Bingo: You don't like her much do you?

Shu_Chan: Why was Kagome disconnected?

WorthLessHalfBreeds: No, I HATE HUMANS!

AngelicDemon: Because, I disconnected her.

Shu_Chan: WHAT DID WE DO!?! Why do you hate humans?

WorthLessHalfBreeds: …

Shu_Chan: I'm going to see Yukina, see ya nii-sama, Hiei-sama.

RoseWhip: Bye, onii-chan.

DragonOfTheDarknessFlame: bye, Shu-Chan.

~Shu_Chan has logged out~

Bingo: Sesshomaru, why don't you like humans? What did they do? And what's wrong with half breeds?

WorthLessHalfBreeds: They're stupid and week.

RoseWhip: *chuckles* what type of demon are you?

WorthLessHalfBreeds: This Sesshomaru is a dog demon.

RoseWhip: I'm a fox demon, my name's actually Kurama

Bingo: I'm a fairy, *=^_^=*

DragonOfTheDarknessFlame: fire demon.

AngelicDemon: I won't tell what demon I am, if I am one.

RoseWhip: Well, I have to go, Botan and Hiei, come on.

Bingo: Okay.

~Bingo has logged out~

~DragonOfTheDarknessFlame has logged out~

~RoseWhip has logged out~

WorthLessHalfBreeds: This is pointless, this Sesshomaru is leaving.

~WorthLessHalfBreeds has logged out~

AngelicDemon: *chuckles* I wanted more fun

~AngelicDemon has logged out~


	3. Chapter 3

~ WeaselKing has logged on~

~ FlameMaster has logged on~

~KingOfFairies has logged on~

~ImmortalWineEyes has logged on~

~WineEyes has logged on~

~BritishPrincess has logged on~

~EmotionLessDrawer has logged on~

~AngelicDemon has logged on~

ImmortalWineEyes: What's up, f***ers?

WeaselKing: *looks up* I'd have to say, you're up.

ImmortalWineEyes: Ha-ha, very funny, not.

FlameMaster: ITACHI-SAMA! *gloups Itachi*

~ShyFlower has logged on~

WeaselKing: O.O WHAT THE HELL!?! I FIGURED YOU WERE SASUKE!

ShyFlower: ITACHI I WILL KILL YOU!

WeaselKing: O.O Sasuke?

ShyFlower: WHO'D YOU THINK IT WAS!

FlameMaster: *kisses Itachi's cheek*

WeaselKing: O.O. *Backs away slowly*

~WeaselKing has logged out~

KingOfFairies: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!

BritishPrincess: *innocent look* Who? Me?

WineEyes: Who is KingOfFairies and BritishPrincess?

KingOfFairies: YES YOU! RYOU WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHANGE MY NAME!?!

BritishPrincess: Because you changed mine. ^_^

KingOfFairies: I DIDN'T CHANGE IT TO SOMETHING LIKE 'KingOfFairies'!!!

AngelicDemon: You two kinda sound like brothers/sisters. Are you?

BritishPrincess: We're twin brothers.

WineEyes: *lol* Ryou I love the name that you changed Bakura's profile to. *lol*

ImmortalWineEyes: WHO THE F*** ARE YOU WineEyes!?!

WineEyes: I'm Mokuba, who is everyone else on here?

FlameMaster: I'm Hinata

ShyFlower: hn, I'm Sasuke Uchiha.

KingOfFairies: *growls* I'm Bakura

ImmortalWineEyes: I'm Hidan, f***ers.

BritishPrincess: I'm Ryou, 'ello.

EmotionLessDrawer: I'm Sai.

FlameMaster: I didn't even realize you were here, Sai-kun.

AngelicDemon: I am me.

BritishPrincess: *Hits the back of Angelic's head*

AngelicDemon: What? *rubs head* I get a nick name, Brit?

WineEyes: I say we give everyone a nick name.

FlameMaster: Flower, I'm cold.

BritishPrincess: Flame your name says you're a flame master, why are you cold? And Mokuba I agree names for everyone, everyone say what name you want to go bye.

FlameMaster: This isn't my account, me and Sasuke switched accounts for today, to mess with Itachi.

ShyFlower: Yeah, it was fun. *smirks* And this account will be Flower.

FlameMaster: Flame

ImmortalWineEyes: Immortal, f***ers.


	4. Chapter 4

~Fairies has logged in~

~Friendship has logged in~

~Bugzs has logged in~

~DinoDude has logged in~

~AngelicDemon has logged in~

~Zigfried has logged in~

~WishICouldKillHidan has logged in~

~ImmortalWineEyes has logged in~

~SandSensei has logged in~

~NinjaInfoCards has logged in~

~BlackAndWhitePlant has logged in~

~IceMadien has logged in~

~PointyEars has logged in~

~IceMaster has logged in~

~YellowPrincess has logged in~

~Inu has logged in~

~FoxyFox has logged in~

~InuBoy has logged in~

~BlueEyes has logged in~

~RedEyes has logged in~

AngelicDemon: Okay, everyone state name, and nickname.

Friendship: I'm Tea.

Bugzs: Weevil

DinoDude: Rex

AngelicDemon: Angelic, I'm not saying my real name.

Zigfried: I'm Zigfried.

WishICouldKillHidan: I'm Kakuzu and what the hell! Your username is your name?

Zigfried: *shrugs* I couldn't think of ze right name

ImmortalWineEyes: I'm Hidan, f***ers.

SandSensei: There's no need to cuss and I'm Baki

NinjaInfoCards: I'm Kabuto.

BlackAndWhitePlant: I'm Zetsu.

BlackAndWhitePlant: who cares who you are?

IceMadien: Why are you being mean, Zetsu? I'm Yukina

PointyEars: I'm Jin.

WishICouldKillHidan: Zetsu has split personalities.

IceMadien: Oh…

IceMaster: I'm Touro.

PointyEars: *ears wiggle and points upwards* Hi Touro!

IceMaster: *chuckles* Hi Jin.

YellowPrincess: I'm Yuujirou, Yuu for short.

Inu: I'm Inuyasha.

FoxyFox: I'm Shippo, and don't pay attention to Inuyasha, he's worst than a kid.

Inu: *Starts punching Shippo's head* am not

FoxyFox: ow! Ow!

InuBoy: I'm Kiba, yahoo1

BlueEyes: Great two more mutts, Wheeler's bad enough.

Inu: HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING A DOG!!!

~WorthLessHalfBreeds has logged on~

InuBoy: THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING DOG LIKE!!!

RedEyes: I AM NOT A DOG, RICH BOY! And I'm Joey all.

WorthLessHalfBreeds: Stupid humans, stupid little brother.

Inu: SESSHOMARU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!!!

WorthLessHalfBreeds: *shrugs* why not?

Inu: DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!!

Friendship: How do you know what look he's making?

FoxyFox: *sighs* Well you two ever stop fighting?

Inu: NO! *storms off*

~Inu has logged off~

WorthLessHalfBreeds: Are there any demons here, besides the stupid fox?

AngelicDemon: I may, or may not, be one.

IceMadien: I'm an Ice maiden.

PointyEars: I'm a wind demon. *ears still wiggling*

IceMaster: I'm an ice demon.


End file.
